Acordamos no mentirnos
by Ale Santamaria
Summary: Encerrado en su prisión privilegiada, Snow espera su ejecución, y entre tanto revive los acontecimientos que han cambiado tanto su vida, como la de Panem. ¿Cuáles fueron sus pensamientos cuando tuvo su encuentro con Katniss? ¿De qué habló con su nieta y con Coin? ¿Qué fue lo que pensó, al enterarse de que se llevarían acabo unos últimos Juegos del Hambre?. One shot


**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Acordamos no mentirnos**

Los días han ido transcurriendo, uno tras otro ¿cuántos en total?, lo desconozco en realidad, aunque para mi, bien y han podido ser siglos los que he pasado confinado. Al parecer Alma quiere sentar un precedente y dejar bien claro que sin importar las decisiones o acciones llevadas a cabo, todo ex gobernante de Panem debe ser tratado con ciertos privilegios. Seguramente permite esto para cerciorarse de que en el futuro, cuando ella se encuentre en mi posición, porque lo estará, se le dé el mismo trato que ahora recibo yo. Esa es la razón por la que ha elegido como mi prisión mis habitaciones, incluido mi querido invernadero.

Mañana se llevará a cabo mi ejecución, y ahora, que me encuentro a horas de mi muerte, los recuerdos han venido a mí, uno tras otro sin parar. He revivido todos los Juegos que presencié, he visto los rostros de todos los Vencedores, y en mis recuerdos he vuelto a envenenar a todos y cada uno de mis opositores, aun así, y a pesar de todas las memorias que un hombre como yo pueda tener, son cinco acontecimientos los que se repiten una y otra vez en mi mente sin cesar, dos de ellos, son actos que alteraron el rumbo de mi vida y los otros tres cambiaron el destino de todo Panem.

Recuerdo claramente el día en el que mi único hijo, Faridius, murió. El dolor por su pérdida no se compara con la decepción que sentí por sus actos, no vale la pena siquiera recordarlos, sin embargo mi mente se niega a bloquear la imagen de su ataúd perfectamente tallado descender hasta el lugar del que nunca más salió. Aún puedo percibir el olor de las perfectas rosas amarillas que adornaron su nuevo hogar, una hermosa tumba. La confianza que deposité en Faridius fue mi primer gran fracaso, pero el destino quiso darme una oportunidad más, una oportunidad para enmendar los errores que cometí con mi hijo. Mi redención vino en la forma de una pequeña niña de ojos azules, tan claros como el agua de un manantial, mi nieta, Roselia, ella es el segundo gran acontecimiento que cambió mi vida.

Tras la muerte de mi hijo, Roselia quedó huérfana, y al ser yo el único pariente cercano que le quedaba decidí traerla a vivir conmigo a la Mansión Presidencial, me propuse hacer las cosas distintas esta vez; educaría y formaría a Roselia para que ella en el futuro gobernara Panem con la misma dureza con la que lo hice yo. Su hermoso rostro, su dulce y cálida sonrisa son los únicos recuerdos que invaden mi mente en este momento.

— Mi querida Roselia, ¿habrías podido ser lo quise que fueras?— me pregunto en voz alta a mismo, sabiendo que nunca sabré la respuesta.

Una sucesión de imágenes de los Septuagésimos Cuartos Juegos del Hambre se reproducen en mi mente, y las veo, veo las bayas, las veo en las manos de ella.

—Katniss Everdeen— su nombre sale de mi boca con un sabor amargo, como si fuera una nueva gota de los venenos que he tenido que ingerir todos estos años para evitar sospechas. Aún hoy me cuesta trabajo creer que una niña proveniente del distrito más pobre y marginal de Panem haya podido dar inicio a una guerra con un puñado de bayas, ninguna de mis amenazas fueron suficientes para apagar la chispa que despertó en los corazones de la población.

Como era de esperarse, nuevamente mi mente es invadida por los Juegos, pero esta vez es el Quarter Quell el protagonista de mis recuerdos, mi mente es solo capaz de pensar en la flecha con el cable sujeto al árbol del reloj, es como si justo ahora estuviera ocurriendo nuevamente, y veo la flecha abrirse paso velozmente hacia el artificial cielo, dando de lleno contra el campo de fuerza y haciendo estallar la Arena debido a la descarga eléctrica.

— Eras tú, Katniss, quien debía estallar— digo, mientras veo los fragmentos de la Arena comenzar a caer uno a uno, y las chispas que genera el campo de fuerza destruido me recuerdan a las chispas que no se han apagado y que ahora más que nunca están vivas y que comenzaron un fuego que no fui capaz de extinguir.

Mi mente continua viajando a través de una marea interminable de recuerdos y se detiene en el último evento que considero destruyó mi gobierno, puedo incluso oír al aerodeslizador y dirijo mi mirada al lugar en el cielo en el que se materializa, observo el sello del Capitolio marcado en un costado de la nave y sé inmediatamente que es una trampa, cuando veo que suelta los paracaídas y minutos después estallan las bombas, comprendo al fin que he perdido la guerra.

Nuevamente la confianza fue lo que me llevó al desastre, confíe en que los rebeldes no atacarían la Mansión Presidencial si ésta estaba albergando niños, al fin y al cabo era por los niños que fueron y eran condenados a muerte en los juegos que inicio este pandemonio,— ¡qué iluso!— pienso, ahora cuando estoy tan cerca de la muerte distingo la cruda realidad.

La tarde está llegando a su fin y el cielo se cubre de tenues colores anaranjados y rosas, y no puedo evitar pensar que este será el último atardecer que mis ojos presenciarán. No me he dado cuenta que he pasado todo el día de pie junto a la ventana del invernadero, supongo que cuando las horas de tu vida están contadas, el tiempo en si ya no cuenta.

Me dirijo al taburete que esta contra la pared cerca de mi cama y junto al brote de rosas rojas, y justo en ese momento un ataque de tos se hace presente, debilitándome aún más, la sangre que sale de mi boca es el recordatorio de los asesinatos que he cometido y de los que no me arrepiento, limpio con mi pañuelo blanco las gotas de sangre que manchan mis labios y mi barbilla. Cuando la tos ha remitido y he dejado de escupir sangre, escucho la puerta abrirse,— falta al menos una hora para que me traigan la cena— pienso, pero qué más da, una hora más una hora menos no hace la diferencia para un hombre en mi posición.

Mi mente comienza a divagar nuevamente, y es ahí cuando la veo.

— Le ha tomado más tiempo del que esperaba— me digo, mientras se acerca con cuidado, con cautela. Observa a detalle cada suntuoso rosal, pero en su mirada hay temor, temor a esas majestuosas rosas que me rodean. Busca algo, lo sé, y la respuesta viene a mí en el momento exacto en el que ella se detiene frente el más hermoso brote de rosas blancas que yo mismo he cultivado, usa la manga izquierda de su camisa para sujetar el tallo de la más perfecta rosa, es como si temiera que su piel tenga contacto directo con la perfección del brote que ha elegido, observo como toma unas tijeras de podar y antes de que corte la rosa me dirijo a ella:

— Ese es bonito— digo. Y en ese preciso instante las tijeras se cierran sobre el tallo, despojando al fastuoso rosal de la más bella de sus rosas. — Los colores son hermosos, por supuesto, pero nada representa mejor la perfección que el blanco— Gira lentamente hasta que me encuentra, me observa detenidamente, supongo que no se esperaba encontrarme aquí, quizá imaginó que estaría encerrado en un calabozo, debe sorprenderle verme tan elegante y bien vestido como siempre, aunque ha notado que tengo esposas en mi muñecas, grilletes en mis tobillos, un localizador alrededor de mi cuello.

Sin embargo lo que perece impactarle más es ver mi estado enfermizo, hasta que fija su mirada en el pañuelo manchado de sangre fresca que tengo entre mis dedos, segundos después levanta su mirada y me mira fijamente.

— Estaba esperando que encontrara la manera de llegar a mis cuartos— le dijo lo que he deseado desde que me encerraron aquí.—Hay tantas cosas que debemos discutir, pero tengo la sensación de que su visita será breve. Así que, primero lo primero— un nuevo ataque de tos se hace presente, y más sangre sale de mi boca.— Quería decirle que siento mucho lo de su hermana.— Mi expresión ha sido la adecuada, puedo ver como se estremece por la punzada de dolor que seguramente mis palabras le han causado. — Así que tanto despilfarro, tan innecesario. Cualquiera podía ver que el juego había terminado en ese momento. De hecho, estaba apunto de emitir una rendición oficial cuando ellos lanzaron esos paracaídas,— le digo sosteniéndole la mirada, para no perderme su reacción, noto la duda surcar sus ojos grises.

— Bueno, realmente no pensó que daría la orden, ¿verdad? Olvida el hecho evidente de que, si hubiera tenido un aerodeslizador activo a mi disposición, lo habría utilizado para escapar. Pero dejando eso a un lado, ¿qué propósito podría haber servido? Los dos sabemos que no estoy por encima de matar niños, pero no soy un despilfarrador. Tomo vidas por razones muy específicas, y no había ninguna razón para que destruyera un redil lleno de niños del Capitolio, ninguno en absoluto. — Y esta vez mi nuevo ataque de tos lo provoco intencionalmente, necesito que absorba lo que le he dicho, tiene que hacerlo si es que quiero alcanzar mi objetivo y utilizarla como la pieza que siempre ha sido tan solo una vez más.

— Sin embargo, debo reconocer que fue un movimiento magistral por parte de Coin.— continúo.— La idea de que yo estaba bombardeando a nuestros propios niños indefensos inmediatamente rompió la frágil fidelidad de las personas que todavía creían en mí. No hubo resistencia real después de eso. ¿Sabía que se transmitió en directo?, puede ver la mano de Plutarch allí. Y los paracaídas, bueno, esa es la forma de pensar que se busca en un Organizador en Jefe, ¿no?— con mi dedo anular doy pequeños golpecitos en la comisura derecha de mi boca—. Estoy seguro de que él no abrió fuego contra su hermana, pero estas cosas pasan.

Ya no está conmigo, noto sus ojos nublarse por recuerdos, ¿qué estará pensando en este momento?, a pesar de mi curiosidad por sus pensamientos debo continuar.

— Mi fracaso— prosigo,— es que fui muy lento en comprender el plan de Coin, para que el Capitolio y los distritos se destruyeran entre sí, y después pasar a tomar el poder con el Trece sin apenas rasgar la superficie. No se equivoque, tenía la intención de tomar mi lugar desde el principio. No debería sorprenderme, después de todo, fue el Trece quien inició la rebelión que llevó a los Días Oscuros, y luego abandonó al resto de los distritos cuando la marea se volvió en contra. Pero yo no estaba mirando a Coin, estaba mirándola a usted Sinsajo, y usted estaba mirándome a mí. Me temo que a ambos se nos ha juzgado por tontos— pronunció los pensamientos que hasta hace poco mi propia mente me reveló como la verdad ineludible que me negué a ver desde el principio.

— No le creo— me responde ella, fingiendo seguridad al pronunciar las palabras. Finalmente he alcanzado mi propósito, así que agito mi cabeza con simulada desilusión, y con una sonrisa divertida dijo las últimas palabras que tengo para ella.

— Oh, mi querida Señorita Everdeen, pensé que habíamos acordado no mentirnos el uno al otro.— Y sin más se marcha de mi prisión privada, se aleja con la duda sembrada en su corazón y mi alma parece casi haber encontrado la satisfacción que necesitaba para enfrentar la última noche de mi vida.

La mañana es gris y el Capitolio está cubierto por una capa de nieve blanca. Hoy es el día, hoy es mi último día,— si tan solo pudiera ver su rostro una vez más— me digo, y como respondiendo a mis deseos, la veo entrar al invernadero, tiene el cabello trenzado y se ve tan delicada y frágil como siempre, me mira y en sus ojos veo algo que no consigo descifrar.

— Abuelo— me dice, y su voz es como la de un ángel que ha venido a visitarme antes de partir.

— Roselia. Mi querida Rose, ¿cómo es que has entrado aquí?— le pregunto mientras ella se acerca y toma mis manos.

— Alma Coin, personalmente ha ido por mí y me ha permitido venir a despedirme de ti.

— ¿Alma? ¿qué pretende con esto?— Rose aprieta mis manos gentilmente.

— No importa por qué abuelo, lo importante es que estoy aquí— y una de sus manos acaricia suavemente mi mejilla.

— Desearía haber tenido más tiempo contigo, desearía poder saber si hubieras podido conseguir lo que siempre quise para ti, — le digo y una fugaz sonrisa ilumina su rostro, mientras sus delicados dedos continúan acariciando mi mejilla.

— Gracias, abuelo— me dice, pero hay algo en su mirada, algo que nunca antes había visto. Me mira fijamente y la intensidad de su mirada hace que todo mi cuerpo se estremezca, un escalofrío nervioso me recorre desde el nacimiento de mi cabello hasta la punta de mis pies, y siento lo que pensé nunca sentir ¿miedo?

— Rose, ¿acaso tu…?

— El tiempo ha terminado— dice con voz firme, mientras me incorporo para verla directamente a los ojos.

— Coin— digo.

— Snow— me contesta, fríamente.— Roselia, es necesario que salgas, tu abuelo y yo tenemos asuntos que hablar— se dirige a mi nieta.

Roselia aprieta mis manos una última vez, y con una sonrisa en su rostro me dice:

— Adiós, abuelo— y en el momento, en el que me dedica una última mirada, lo entiendo. Sonrío con completa autosatisfacción, no he fracaso del todo, aún hay una oportunidad, Roselia es…

— No te parece que no es momento para sonrisas absurdas Coriolanus— dice, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.— Nuevamente estamos frente a frente— continua, mientras se dirige a la ventana.— El invierno siempre ha sido mi estación favorita, y es una linda analogía que precisamente en invierno, el tan temido Presidente Snow morirá, ejecutado por un chiquilla que no ha hecho otra cosa más que estorbarnos. Aunque debo admitir que también me ha sido útil, si no la hubiera tenido a ella para distraerte a ti, quizá ahora esto no estaría pasando.

— Lo has conseguido al fin. Pero dime Alma, ¿serás capaz de hacer lo que es necesario para alcanzar la perfección? No peques de ingenua, el poder que tanto has codiciado es efímero, alcanzable pero efímero. La perfección, por otro lado, no es algo que se persiga o se codicie, es algo que se construye— le explico, mientras me acerco al rosal blanco y aspiro el perfume embriagante que despide.

Me mira con esos ojos del color del plomo, no hay señal de sentimiento alguno, solo confusión, seguramente no ha entendido de lo que hablo, y sinceramente creo que la única persona capaz de entenderlo es Roselia, ahora que la he visto como realmente es, comienzo a pensar que mi muerte será solo el principio.

— No te entiendo, pero eso ya no importa ¿o sí? Tengo algo para ti— se acerca a mí y coloca en la solapa de mi saco la rosa blanca que Katniss corto ayer.— Al parecer quiere permitir que te lleves tus preciadas rosas contigo,— levanta la mirada hasta encontrarse con mis ojos y me dice— casi olvido decirte, tus maravillosos juegos se realizarán una vez más, y tu querida Roselia seguramente se convertirá en uno de los tributos más famosos en la historia de los Juegos del Hambre— sonríe.— Te veré en unos minutos Coriolanus. Oh y saluda a Faridius de mi parte.— Y sin mas se retira.

Apenas y cruza la puerta, aparecen dos Agentes de la Paz para escoltarme hasta la terraza de la Mansión, donde me ejecutarán.

Si todo sale como lo he planeado, no tengo que preocuparme por la seguridad de mi nieta, son ellos los que deben preocuparse por el futuro— pienso, mientras atan mis manos a un poste y fijo mi mirada en ella, en Katniss. La veo apuntar la flecha directamente a la rosa blanca que esta sobre mi corazón, su mirada esta fija en mí, busca algún indicio de miedo, remordimiento o cólera, pero mi mirada se muestra divertida e intento decirle a través de ella «Oh, mi querida Señorita Everdeen, pensé que habíamos acordado no mentirnos el uno al otro», y entonces lo hace, en el último minuto cambia la trayectoria de la flecha y Alma Coin cae muerta desde el balcón.

¡Lo ha hecho!—me repito— ¡lo ha hecho! y toda la satisfacción que siento por haberla utilizado una vez más, solo es capaz de reflejarse en la risa descontrolada que mi cuerpo en respuesta a la emoción que siento expresa. Rio como un poseso, y a causa de esto comienzo a toser y una erupción de sangre comienza a salir de las llagas abiertas de mi esófago.— No pude tener una mejor muerte— pienso, mientras escupo mi vida en un ataque de risa.

Dos últimos pensamientos cruzan mi mente en los últimos segundos que me quedan de vida. El primero va dirigido a Roselia:

— Mi pequeña, lo harás, sé que lo harás.— Y finalmente digo— Alma al final resultó que tu personalmente saludarás a Faridius.

* * *

**Hola, aquí estoy con este mi primer fic. Siempre quise saber que es lo que Snow pensó antes de morir, y finalmente me decide a escribir lo que yo creo que pasó.**

**Quiero agradecer infinitamente a Elenear28, sin tu ayuda tal vez nunca me hubiera decidido a publicar algo, soy muy afortunada por haber tenido la suerte de conocer a alguien como tu. No solo te admiro por lo excelente escritora que eres, sino también por el increíble ser humano y asombrosa amiga que eres tu.**

**A todos los que se animaron a leer este pequeño fic, dejenme saber que piensan, ¿creen que merece tomatazos, o algo así? Apreciaría mucho sus reviews, sean estos buenos o no tan buenos. :D **


End file.
